Hitachi Chigusa
Chigusa is a member of the Takemikazuchi Familia. Plot Volume 5 Bell, Liliruca, and Welf head down to the middle floors for the first time after forming a party. While there, they are passed on a whole group of monsters by Yamato Mikoto, Kashima Ouka, Chigusa, and three other adventurers from the Takemikazuchi Familia. Overwhelmed and near death, they try escaping using Lili's items and succeed for a temporary amount of time. Through Lili's advice the party decides to head to Rivira on the 18th Floor, a floor where no monsters are born. To help their party, Hestia organizes a party consisting of her, Hermes, Asfi Al Andromeda, Ryuu Lyon, Yamato Mikoto, Ouka, and Chigusa. Later on, Bell, Liliruca, and Welf reach the 18th Floor only to be confronted by the Goliath. Having no way of fighting it in their current condition, Bell narrowly managed to escape while carrying Lili and Welf. They successfully escape but start to lose when consciousness when Aiz saves them. Aiz brought them to the Loki Familia camp near Rivira. She revealed that they were on their way back from an expedition but they were camping there for a few days to treat injuries. Aiz takes Bell to meet Finn Deimne, Riveria Ljos Alf, and Gareth Landrock. On the way back, Bell met Tione Hiryute and Tiona Hiryute, discovering that they saw his status after the fight with the minotaur. He was surprised that Tiona referred to him as "Argonaut-kun". After the introductions Bell returned to his tent to talk with Lili and Welf. The Loki Familia invite them to eat with them and Bell sat between Aiz and Lili. Later on, Tione and Tiona forced themselves next to him and asked him about how to get all skills to S. Bell didn't know if "hard work" was a valid answer and was saved when he heard a loud sound. Bell, Lili, Welf, and Aiz go to investigate and found the rescue party. After discussing the situation, the party members decide to spend a couple days with the Loki Familia. Bell also made a promise with Aiz to have her guide him through Rivira the following day. During the afternoon Tiona invites Tione, Aiz, Hestia, Asfi, Mikoto, and Chigusa to go bathing in the river. At the same time Hermes invites Bell to go somewhere with him. After traveling through the forest for a while, Hermes revealed that they were going to peek at the women bathing in the river. Bell, not wanting to do something like that, tried to take Hermes back with him to their camp. Hermes struggled against him and the two fell down to the river. They are then spotted by the seven girls. Tione and Tiona are impressed by his daring and make no effort to cover themselves from Bell, while Hestia, Asfi, Mikoto, and Chigusa are embarrassed by the presence of the two men. Bell's gaze ends up on Aiz near the waterfall and he saw her completely naked as well. Embarrassed, Bell runs as fast as he can out of the area and into the woods. Volume 6 While running from the Apollo Familia members, Bell noticed the emblem of the Soma Familia on various adventurers and realized that the Apollo Familia wasn't the only Familia after him. He remembered seeing Hyacinthus and Zanis discussing something during the banquet held by Apollo the night before. While he looked at them, he heard something behind him and turned to see Hyacinthus land on the ground and come after him with a flamberge. Bell intercepted the blow with his Hestia Knife but was blown away due to the difference in strength. Hyacinthus proceeded to overwhelm Bell in terms of strength and beat him out of jealousy because of the attention Apollo was giving him. Hestia pleaded for him to stop but Hyacinthus simply stated that they were going to heal him later so it wouldn't hurt to cut off an arm or a leg. As he was about to do so, Naaza sniped him with several arrows, forcing Hyacinthus to dodge. Bell took the opportunity to grab Hestia and run away. He didn't get far before the Apollo Familia attacked him with magic and he hit the ground. An Elf named Lissos told Bell to surrender but at that moment Mikoto, Ouka, Chigusa, and the members of the Takemikazuchi Familia came to his aid along with Miach. Miach told Bell to run as far as they could while they kept the Apollo Familia busy. Bell ran as told and was again about to be captured until Lili and Welf appeared and helped him escape again. After helping him escape, Lili saw that the Soma Familia was helping the Apollo Familia and was shocked when she saw Zanis appear. Zanis revealed that they were only doing this for money and threatened Lili. She had no choice but to follow his orders and left with him after saying goodbye to Welf. Volume 7 Several days after the War Game, Bell, Lili, and Welf decided to follow Mikoto after she suspiciously lied about going to bed early, likely due to the information she received from Chigusa earlier in the day. As they followed her, Lili revealed that Mikoto was just like Bell in that she was bad at lying. Mikoto met up with Chigusa and headed off in a direction that Lili and Welf immediately recognized. Both of them tried to make Bell return but he had no idea what they were trying to do and commented that they were going to lose sight of Mikoto. Lili and Welf gave up and decided to just go ahead. Once they entered the street, Bell immediately realized why Lili and Welf wanted him to return. He realized that their current location was the Entertainment District where brothels were all over the place. Welf revealed that he had come here once with his old companions from the Hephaestus Familia but thankfully didn't do anything. Lili added while fighting off women from Bell that she was fortunate enough not to end up there. She wondered if Mikoto and Chigusa were there to gather money through selling themselves though Welf disproved her thought by reminding her that Mikoto and Chigusa were too innocent to do something like that. The three of them followed them around a corner and saw them surrounded by a group of Gods that were flirting with them. Welf quickly came to their aid and reminded them that the night was short. The Gods agreed and left for the places they originally came for. Mikoto were surprised that they were there and explained that they came to try and find a friend from the Eastern Lands that was supposedly seen there. Mikoto noticed that only Lili and Welf were there and the two realized that Bell had accidentally gotten separated. Category:Adventurers Category:Takemikazuchi Familia